fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time + Baby Bowser's Pilots (called Mario & Luigi RPG 2 X 2 DX in Japan) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS released on the 12th of October 2018, it is an enchanced remake of the 2005 game, Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time for the Nintendo DS as well as a sequel to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions for the Nintendo 3DS and a prequel to Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Junior's Journey also for the Nintendo 3DS. The game has the same story as the DS version with added differences, but like Bowser's Minions and Bowser Junior's Journey, the game adds a side story called Pilots Ahoy: Fight for The Prince. Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time The remake of Partners In Time, includes updated graphics, soundtrack, controls, and story. Differences from the original General *The music is orchestrated. *The percentage of beans and ?-Blocks found can also be viewed in the menu screen along with a summary of the current story. *Cutscenes can be speed up by pressing the R Button. *The game's frame rate is updated to 60 frames per-second. Main Menu *The main title screen is fairly similar to the 2005 DS game, the only difference is that the three captains of Baby Bowser's ship are on the bottom screen, walking on the gears of a clock and pushing a pram with a baby Starlow inside it. *There are now four save files instead of two. Overworld Gameplay *Time travel puzzles have been added. These puzzles allow either the babies or the adults to access a small part of an area's present version and cooperate to solve them. *Some replayable mini-games have been added to various areas, on top of the ones in Thwomp Volcano. Beating them the first time allows the player to continue the stage, while replaying them rewards the players beans. *A brand new overworld has been added to the past version of the Mushroom Kingdom. This overworld becomes available after clearing the Shroob Mothership, and is first opened from near Toad Town's Item Shop. Other entrances are available outside and inside levels where needed. *Mario and Luigi are already equipped with Hammers at the start of the game. *There are now ? Blocks in the game that contain soundtracks that are added to the Music player. *More touch-screen gameplay is added. *There is now a new area in Toad Town which shows an investigation of the Dark Star, referencing the events of Bowser's Inside Story. *In Star Shrine, some Star Spirits are seen flying in the sky. *Bros. Items now act more like the Bros. Attacks from Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team, being unlocked through finding Attack Pieces. Battle Gameplay *Bro Flower is renamed as Fire Flower. *Trampoline is now called Springboard. *The HP of all enemies and bosses have been cut to 66% their original totals. *The level of an enemy is now displayed next to their name when targeting them. *Mario, Luigi and the babies can jump twice in the air if they are separated. However when they are together, they can jump four times. *When Mario and Luigi are separated from the babies, they now have five command blocks, the added one being their Hammer command block. *Double 1-UP Mushrooms appear in this game. *A new rating called "AMAZING" is added with the ratings "OK", "GOOD", "GREAT" and "EXCELLENT". *Elder Princess Shroob uses a model rather than a sprite. *Bosses now turn red (or different colors) when low on health, as in Dream Team and Paper Jam. Some bosses now have altered attack patterns or new attacks. Swiggler doesn't use this feature due to him being already angry from the start of the first boss fight. *The bosses near in the final act of the game use the counter-attack mechanic from the Japanese version of the DS game. *The Adults get their returning Hammer ability from SSS as a Solo battle ability they can use, with or without the babies. *Syrups appear in this game, being used to replenish Bros. Points to be used for Bros. Items *Most of the Bros. Items have been tweaked, except for the Mix Flower. 'Bros. Item Tweaks ' 'Time Travel Puzzles' 'Bowser's Castle' *The final puzzle involving the first Cobalt Star shard is altered to involve time-travel. Very much like the original game, the babies enter a time hole where the entrance to the dark room used to be. This brings the babies to a present day version of the room, now covered in pits filled with Dry Bones and spikes. The adults meanwhile, adjust a series of light switches in the past, generating power in the future. Eventually the babies enter a one way time hole back to the past, and obtain the Cobalt Star Shard as usual. 'Toadwood Forest' *The second and third spike pit platform puzzles are altered to involve time travel. For the second, the adult Bros. must go to the present, while the babies use a touch screen interface to switch panels around. For the third, the adults must take the power cell out of the now-malfunctioning second Shroob Tower. Then, the bros. must head to the present, next, the bros. must temporarily place the power cell in the fixed present tower, making a platform appear. Following on, the Bros. must navigate an altered spike pit. Next, the baby bros. must procure the power cell from the present tower. Then, the adults use the warp pipe block to get the babies, and enter the one-way time hole. And finally, the bros. place the power cell in the new third tower in the past, and activate that to truly open the factory. 'Gritzy Caves' *For the symbol match obstacle, the babies head to the present while the adults use Bros. Ball to power the machine in the past, matching all the symbols draws the bridge in the present, to a ledge with a time portal. Using this time portal, the bros. activate a new ! Block from the other side and draw the past bridge. The room with the moving red platforms also requires time travel. Using a new opening in the southeast of the room, the baby bros. exit, enter a time hole back to the past, and activate the new ! Block to lower the platform. 'Thwomp Volcano' *The first puzzle in the second area is altered to include time travel. The moveable yellow thing in the past is covered in wood spikes. There's a new ! Block that summons a time hole, near the east entrance of the room. The present has a non-spiked yellow platform, as well as a one-way time hole near the four-man Switch. The penultimate screen leading to the lab is covered in magma, making the matter less simple than a walk. In addition, a hot meteor is blocking the way to the lab. The Bros. need to navigate to the southwest of the screen to a present time hole. In the present, the Bros. can destroy the now-cooled rock. Then, near the ruins of the lab, there's a portal leading back to the past. After E. Gadd leaves his lab, the present version of it is opened and can be explored, all that can be found are the remains of the Giant Twack, eroded by weathering. Pilots Ahoy: Fight for The Prince In this new story added to the game. The three Pilots from Baby Bowser's Koopa Cruiser have landed in Gritzy Desert after it crashes into Bowser's Castle and they decide to go on a search party to look for Baby Bowser. They travel through many different parts of the Past and Present Mushroom Kingdom and they even end up finding out the origins of Shroobs and what they were made from. Unlike the previous two remakes, the gameplay in this mode has the feel of a Puzzle RPG. The main captain Kappin travels through different puzzle levels with his two crew buddies, Kremchont and Konnor. The trio can also battle enemies, but battling is a little more like Paper Mario: Sticker Star, in terms of using items to attack enemies. But however, these items cannot die out like the Stickers can. During the adventure they meet a little baby version of Starlow and they take her along in the journey. Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2021